Knight Of Jealousy
by David's Fantasy
Summary: When michael takes a week's vacation, kitt uses the time off to investigate the romantic audio tapes in bonnie's secret stash. What will happen next?
1. Kitt's Curiosity

**Knight of Jealousy**

"A clear blue sky. Quiet open road. And a week's vacation. I don't know if I can think of anything better kitt" Michael stretched his arms, popping his joints as he did so before resuming control of the steering. "I don't think I'll be doing anything interesting. But by the look of the roses on my back seat you have plans. Might I enquire as to the recipient?" Kitt hoped the nerves in his circuitry didn't show up in his synthesized voice tones. But checking his driver's vitals, he found the same steady breathing, & heart beat as was there 10 minutes ago. Michael was completely oblivious kitt noted with a mixture of fondness & irritation. "Well buddy while you're hanging out with bonnie at the foundation estate, I'll be wining & dining the beautiful roxette." The smug male pride in michael's voice disgusted kitt. He knew from prior experience that Michael liked to as he put it 'playing the field' in regard to the list of female companions, but kitt found no logical reason for his human's behaviour. Of course that could be said of anything concerning Michael but this particular habit was not nearly as tolerable as the others. "What about Christine from 2 Fridays ago. Or Laura from a month ago. Do you really need to add another female to your overburdened list" Michael's chuckles filled kitt's interior as he answered. "I'm a hot young male, in a dangerous line of work. Variety is the spice of life. Besides in this world it's difficult to keep a normal relationship going when we have so many missions going on." The Trans am felt a pang of guilt wash over him. "Michael if you wish to pursue a safer line of work that makes it easier to cultivate a viable romantic relationship I'd understand." He wouldn't of course. He had a petulant streak to his nature that would make it impossible to work with another driver besides Michael. Plus he was programmed to protect the human currently petting his dashboard. "Nah I love you buddy. Beside you're nothing without the nut behind the wheel as bonnie likes to say" Kitt must have malfunctioning from the heat but the action of michael's hand on his dash & the words I love you even with buddy tacked on the end never failed to send a shiver through his circuits. _I'm experiencing what Michael would call a crush. Good heavens!_ "Thank you Michael. " Kitt wasn't sure what to do with this data. He was fairly certain Michael would never reciprocate his feelings since kitt was a: A car & B: Attracted to females. However he recalled noticing in bonnie's private desk drawer tapes of romantic novels. If he could listen to the tapes maybe he could find a way to proceed in this situation. He could break the lock to get in; however not possessing human hands he'd have no way to get at them. _Damn I'll have to ask bonnie if I can borrow one & that may mean questions I'm not prepared to answer. I'll have to be extremely clever about this. _Settled on a course of action, kitt spent the next hour planning carefully his plan for the evening.

"Kitt buddy you just drove past the entrance to the estate." Michael's laughter was rich & filled with mirth. Kitt embarrassed & sincerely glad cars didn't blush, turned quickly round & through the gate with more speed than necessary. Reaching the front of the estate, he popped michael's door quickly & shot off in a hurry the moment Michael got out. "What's the matter with kitt?" Devon miles approached to stand at michael's side. "He missed the turning for the estate; I think he's embarrassed his superior intellect didn't pick up on it. He'll feel better tomorrow." Devon sighed in mock sadness "that car is developing quite an ego with you driving him." Michael turned sharply to stare at his boss with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "What are you trying to say devon? That I'm a bad influence?" "It's inevitable dear boy that the car has picked up your worst habits. As superior as kitt is to you, he'll be bonding with you strongly in ways I can't even imagine. He wants to be the best he can be for you at all times." Although devon's tone was caustic, the sentiment softened his last few words. "I guess I'd better go talk to his majesty & soothe his royal ass." Michael bounced over to the back of the house as devon shook his head fondly. "My dear boy you'll never change will you?"

"Hey buddy how we doing?" The awkward silence in the warehouse deepened. "Kitt buddy I didn't mean to embarrass you ok. I just thought you had your head in the game" Another beat of silence followed then "But we weren't playing a game & as you can see Michael I have no head." Kitt revelled in the sound of the husky, muscular amusement. They seemed more fascinating than wind chimes or music. The sound meant all was right in the world. "It just means I thought you were paying attention. It's not like you to slip." "Well Michael I had a lot on my mind." "Like what buddy? We're on vacation. There's nothing for you to compute" _Oh heavens he's caught me again. Twice in one day. My power packs are definitely lower than I_ thought. "The resolution of our last case bothered me a bit. That's all" Michael tenderly brushed a hand over kitt's hood, creating nervous tension for the Trans am. "There was nothing you could've done differently. You tried to make the jump & you missed it. To err is human after all." "But I'm not human Michael. I'm a divine being. I have no excuse." Michael laughed again, still resting his hand on kitt. "Just relax buddy. I'll come see you tomorrow. We'll play chess or something." "That would be lovely Michael." Kitt cringed over hearing the almost sensual delight in his tone. Surely Michael would notice now. He simply flashed his beautiful white teeth in a dazzling smile "It's a date. I'll come by about noon. Good night buddy" "Good night Michael. Oh you forgot the roses" The evil flowers had been tormenting kitt ever since their conversation earlier. He couldn't stand the thought of Michael courting yet another female but that was part of his partner's persona & if kitt was being honest, the sensual confidence with which Michael carried himself was a definite turn on. It was one of the first things kitt had noticed about him. "Thanks buddy. What would I do with out you eh" complimented with another brush of michael's fingers on his hood make kitt answer stupidly "you'd die without my protection Michael. I feel nervous whenever you go out alone." "Hey I'll be just fine. See ya later buddy." With that, the door closed behind his partner & kitt felt the tension in his circuitry relax a little. "Hey kitt I'm gonna get started." The lovely brunette mechanic hopped in kitt's front seat. She was the one person, other than Michael that kitt would allow in his interior if it wasn't absolutely necessary. "Sure bonnie. Go right ahead." Kitt waited a few moments in silence then jumped into his plan. "Bonnie, what could I do to amuse myself when Michael is courting that 'roxanne' this week." Bonnie quickly picked up on the venomous way the voice modulator sounded the name & chuckled. "Don't worry kitt. He won't forget about you." "He'd better not" was the sharp reply from the Trans am startling bonnie somewhat. "Kitt are you ok?" In a more controlled, though not entirely gentle tone kitt replied "My engine is low on water. Could you fill it up please?" "Sure kitt" Bonnie glanced nervously at the sleek black hood. Kitt almost sounded like a jealous lover. But surely that wasn't it? She made a mental note to talk to devon before she went to bed. This could explain some of the strange things happening lately. Kitt not managing a turbo boost. Or missing the entrance to the estate. If the car's processors were obsessively devoted to Michael with no regard for anything else, this could become a problematic situation. "Er bonnie do you happen to have any books on tape?" Kitt's request was innocent enough, yet the tone was laced with an underlying nervousness. Did kitt know what audio books she kept in her private drawer? "Yeah you want to borrow them?" She wouldn't talk to kitt directly about this without assistance. She wasn't sure what assistance devon would bring, but it would be better than nothing. "Yes please. That way I can amuse myself quietly without too much bother." "Ok kitt. I'll just clean you up & then you can have a tape." "Thank you bonnie" Once again the mechanic glanced nervously at the car sitting infront of her, hearing the eagerly delighted tones. Who knew of a car possessing a romantic attachment to its driver? Then again, no-one outside the foundation believed in a talking car or a car with a distinctive personality. What ever high tech machine kitt might be he was undeniably possessed with human qualities as well.

"Ah, good morning bonnie. Won't you join me for breakfast?" Devon was a friendly English gentleman with an air of sophisticated charm. _If he were a little younger I might be_ _interested _thought bonnie with a grin. "Yes of course devon. There's actually something I need to discuss with you but you were asleep last night." They wandered through the French doors to a sweet little table set with the most beautiful dishes of eggs, bacon, toast & of course the makings of coffee & tea. "What is it bonnie? You seem uncomfortable" "Well devon I realise that kitt is a highly sophisticated machine-a leap forward in automotive engineering. This is a little unprecedented but I believe kitt is romantically attached to Michael. He seemed jealous last night upon mentioning michael's date, & he asked to borrow my audio tapes." "Bonnie I'm sure it's merely that kitt feels Michael is wasting his time enjoying his vacation." "devon the audio tapes in my drawer were er of a romantic nature. Kitt may be analysing the data on them to see if he can draw out michael's feelings for him." Devon's face had turned a brilliant shade of strawberry. Bonnie figured he didn't get out much. And if the situation weren't so serious she might be laughing at his perfect innocence. "Well if wilton ever anticipated this situation he never told me." Bonnie felt sorry for devon. How did one talk to a car especially kitt about something so personal. However, a moment later she saw resolve give him the courage to stand up. "Come on bonnie. We'd best get to the bottom of this mess immediately."


	2. 2 Interrogation

**Knight Of Jealousy**

**As previously stated Knight Rider belongs to Glen A. Larson & Paramount. You won't get anything from me so no suing but feel free to comment. **

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

"Cassandra felt Raoul's eyes upon her from across the room. They were a dark, rich chocolate filled with sensual promise. The kind of eyes a woman could drown in. The connection of their eyes & bodies was more powerful than a wave crashing against an ocean shore. It was delicious & dangerous all at once. And Cassandra couldn't resist the temptation any longer..." Devon swallowed nervously. "It certainly is erm captivating material." Bonnie felt her cheeks flame up. "I don't usually listen to this anywhere but the privacy of this room or at home." Devon chuckled nervously, patting bonnie's arm. "It's all right. None of my business anyway." Bonnie silently praised devon for his english reserve & stepped directly into the warehouse. "Ah kitt can devon & I talk to you for a moment?" the startled tones of the Trans am were hilarious. "Oh my goodness...Mr Miles sir. Excuse me a moment." The tape shut off instantly. The sudden silence was oppressively stifling. "Kitt old boy are you feeling all right?" Devon patted the car affectionately but not as tenderly as Michael would have. Kitt couldn't feel the difference of course but it was still there. Michael would touch kitt because it felt natural. Devon just thought of kitt as a machine. It wasn't that he abused kitt. It was just that kitt didn't feel connected to devon or bonnie the way Michael did. And of course bonnie must have realised what was up or she wouldn't have bothered bringing devon with her. Especially not when kitt was playing one of her private audiotapes. "As I've explained to Michael many times I'm not capable of human feelings. I wasn't designed that way." "Kitt we know you've grown close to Michael. We just need to know how close." "We are for better or worse partners devon." The englishman shook his head & stepped back. Bonnie gave him a rueful grin & knelt down on the floor in front of kitt. "Kitt you're an advanced machine, but over the past few months, you've displayed more & more humanity than any of us ever expected. You were made to serve Michael, to protect him with your life. It's not surprising if you're developing certain responses to him." The silence held out a few moments longer then... "Bonnie...michael is my friend. I can't tell him what's wrong with me...Besides he has a string of female companions all over the place." Bonnie rubbed a hand against kitt's left side mirror. "If Michael is really your friend kitt you have to be honest with him." The Trans am didn't give a response but bonnie got up. "Come on devon. We need to let kitt process this data."

Michael strolled into the warehouse, whistling, with his hands deep in his pockets. It was a wonderful day preceded by an ever more gorgeous night. He just couldn't wait to tell kitt all the dirty details. But then again, the Trans am had been a prudish lately, not even bothering to listen to any details. He knew kitt had heard them, but the lack of response was just strange. Normally kitt's curiosity about every aspect of the world around him knew no bounds. He hoped his buddy wasn't getting bored with life as a talking car. Most of the time, kitt seemed more human than most people Michael had ever met. He would just have to show the spunky car a good time. Just the two of them without an assignment. He knew how much kitt hated to be cooped up indoors. He'd start today. Bonnie & devon wouldn't mind he was sure. And they could always be reached on kitt's video phone. That settled the plan & he bounced into the warehouse, eager to rouse kitt from boredom. "Cassandra's hands were tangled in Raoul's midnight coloured hair. His hands were on her thighs, caressing the soft red silk of her dress. It felt exquisite, like her life had only been leading to the promise of this night. And she would never be the same again." "Er buddy you in there?" Michael poked his head around the door, hearing a tape pop immediately. "Hello Michael." Was he imagining things or did kitt's voice sound somewhat seductive? "Erm hey buddy you wanna go for a drive somewhere?" "Yes please Michael it's dreadful cooped up in here & neither bonnie nor Mr. Miles are adequate replacements for your companionship." Michael smiled fondly at his best friend. "Give me a half hour." With that he patted kitt's hood & danced out the door, before suddenly poking his head back in. "Kitt where did you get that audio tape?" "Bonnie has an interesting collection of sorts." "And she says I'm a bad influence! Once of these days your curiosity is gonna get you into trouble pal." Kitt observed the data of his human as he left the room. He seemed in good spirits & devoting a day or two to their friendship without a mission to get in the way was a sign of the generous spirit Michael kept reserved from only a trusted few. Kitt decided that the uncomfortable topic would have to come up during that time but for now he would look on the future brightly.


End file.
